


I'm Sorry...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OC just wants to help, Ravus confesses that he's in love Peeps!!!, Ravus cries again...im sorry..., Regret, Spoilers for Episode Ignis, ravus needs love, soft!Ravus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Tenshi has always been by Ravus's side. Through thick and thin, good and bad, night and day. But now that Luna is gone, Ravus can't help the pain that runs through him. Will he still let Tenshi stay by his side? Or will he end up pushing her away?
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	I'm Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was playing Episode Ignis and while I was watching Ravus basically lose his shit after Luna died. I don't think I would be able to handle losing someone like that. It would just entirely break me inside. I'm not really surprised that Ravus ended up like he did. I won't say that I pity him, cause he wouldn't want pity. But I will say that someone should have been there for him, and maybe he wouldn't have slipped into the darkness like he did. He wouldn't have felt the need to throw his life away needlessly.

_*Click Click Click*_

The heels to my boots moved quickly and precisely down the hall. I had one destination and I was not going to falter from it. When Ravus had returned from the Alter of the Hydrean, I had only caught a glimpse of him. But the glimpse I had caught terrified me. I quickened my pace and rounded the corner.

I was close to his quarters now. I happened to look down and I saw wet boot prints leading themselves out before me. My fears were confirmed. Reaching Ravus's quarters, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. The door cracked open and I saw a small glimpse of him.

He must have realized it was me, because before I knew it the door was flung wide open and I was yanked inside. Slamming the door shut behind me, Ravus paced to the other side of the room and picked a towel up off the back of his desk chair tossing it over his head. He was soaking wet just as I thought he had been.

"Ravus, you need to get out of that coat too or you're going to catch cold..." I started.

"I'm fine." his voice was icy as he replied, not even bothering to turn around to face me.

I recoiled in shock from how he spoke. He had never spoken to me like that. His voice was always gentle and kind when he spoke to me. He would always smile at me. This Ravus in front of me, the cold tone, the way he wouldn't look at me...I didn't know him. 

"Ray, please..." I started, my voice pleading and soft.

 _"STOP IT!"_ he yelled as his body moved lightning fast across the room to press mine against the wall beside the door, the towel fluttering to the ground, his heterochromatic eyes burning into my own pale lavender.

His Magitek hand took hold of my right wrist tightly, drawing it up level with my head. I glanced over at it, noticing that his hand was tightening more and more finally becoming painful.

"Ray, please...you're hurting me..." I whimpered out finally.

His forehead dropped to my shoulder, slowly moving to press his face into my throat.

"Hurting you..." his voice was barely a whisper, his breath ghosting its way across my throat.

His hand loosened but drew my wrist down so my hand rested over where his heart was.

"Do you feel how I am hurting, Angel?" he asked.

A confused noise left my throat. I didn't understand his question. Did he mean that he was hurt? Or had something else happened?

"I-I don't understand Ray."

He pulled my hand back so that the other could undo the snaps to his coat. Slowly, a thin black singlet stretched over taught muscles was revealed. He pulled my wrist back his chest so once again, my hand was pressed over his heart.

"Now do you feel?" he questioned once more.

Ravus's heart was pounding a staccato rhythm under my hand. Hard and strong, fierce in its intensity.

 _"You_ hurt _me_ whenever I hear your voice beg me for something. _You_ hurt _me_ when you won't listen to me when I tell you to stay safe. I lost Luna today..." his voice faded away as he confessed something that greatly pained him, then came back as he confessed something that had always been in his heart, "I don't want to lose you, Tenshi. _I can't lose you. For I love you far too much to do so._ "

My breath caught in my throat, my own heart beating fast as well. Ravus Nox Fleuret...Ravus, High Commander of the Imperial Army...my Ray...loved me. Just an ordinary, everyday girl, that had come to Fenestala Manor when I had taken a fine blow to my head. I had wandered out into the sylleblossom fields though I had been told not to, and had become dizzy. Unable to walk back to the Manor I had gotten stuck out in the field.

To my surprise and wonder, a young man in white found me sitting out there. Even more to my surprise that it was the Oracles brother, Ravus. And that was where everything had started...and thus led us to right here.

 _"Ravus..."_ my voice was barely there, no more than a breath of air, and I felt a shiver run through Ravus's body, then warm wetness dripped its way down my chest.

"Oh Ray..." my voice came out stronger this time.

My free hand drifted up and entangled itself deep into his hair, locking him against me. I didn't want him to move, didn't want him to pull away. I just wanted the world around us to melt away and let us stay like this forever. But cruel reality came back to the both of us too easily as I felt his body begin to tremble beneath my fingers.

"Six Ray, your trembling. You need to get changed and warmed up." I whispered, pushing him back and looking up at him, "Please Ray, I don't want you to get sick."

Finally, the smile I was used to seeing from him spread across his face and he let me lead him across the room to his ensuite.

"Get in there and get dried off. Don't worry about your hair, I'll get to that. I'll bring you some clothes and leave them next to the door. When you come back out bring a towel and brush so I can deal with your hair." I shoved him in the room before he could say anything, "By the way, I'm stealing a shirt to wear since you decided to soak my uniform by pinning me to the wall."

I heard a soft, low chuckle as the door shut, knowing he would be fine with whatever I brought him and whatever I decided to steal out of his wardrobe. Walking over to the closet, I pulled it open and started rifling through it. I really hated all the things that the Imperial army had given him and wished he had been able to find things of his own. But it really didn't matter. I pushed through a bunch of of dress shirts and the like until I came upon a shirt that I actually recognized.

It was one that he had worn back in Tenebrae, before the Imperials came and the fires had consumed it. Pulling it out, I brought it down against my chest, gazing at it in wonder. How had he managed to save it? Burying my face in the fabric, I took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of sylleblossoms. It even still smelled of Tenebrae...

Reaching back into the closet I pulled down another hanger with a pair of sleep pants on it that I thought would be okay for Ravus to sleep in. Pulling open a drawer below, I reached in and randomly picked up a pair of undergarments as well. I doubted he would like me rifling through them for a specific set, though the look on his face if I told him I had would have been worth it and entirely priceless at the same time. Carrying the clothes back over to Ravus's ensuite, I placed his set of clothes on a chair just outside the door. I turned and walked to another door that led to a different room and slipped inside that so I could pull my clothes off and pull on the old shirt from Tenebrae.

Walking back out into the main room, I found Ravus dressed in the sleep pants I had pulled from his closet, trying to hang his coat up properly. He was making slightly frustrated noises as his coat refused to cooperate with him. A small giggle escaped me as I walked over to help him. Slipping up beside him, I added my hands to the mix of straightening out his coat and within a matter of minutes we had the cumbersome thing all fixed up. It would need to be cleaned and pressed later, but at least it wouldn't be as bad.

Ravus still had a towel around his neck, so I gently grabbed a hold of it and pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. Pulling the towel off his shoulders, I threw it over his head and started to dry out his hair as a mother would a young child.

"Gah, Tenshi! What are you? Stop, right now!" he insisted from under the towel, his voice slightly muffled.

I shook my head and rubbed the towel against his hair a little harder as I laughed.

"Sorry Ray, you were the one who went and got yourself soaked. Now I have to get your hair dried off. Just think of how cross I would be with you if you ended up sick." I teased him.

His hand reached up and yanked the towel out of my grasp, and he turned to glare at me over his shoulder. I blinked my eyes at him for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he tried to sound angry, but I could tell it was fake.

"Y-you...pfft...you look like haha, like a wet, disgruntled chocobo, ahahaha! Pfthahaha, with all its, hahaha its feathers ruffled! Hahahahaha!" I started rolling side to side on the bed, tears pooling at the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard.

A scowl plastered itself onto Ravus's face. Reaching his hand up, he ran a hand through his hair...or at least he tried to. As soon as his hand met the silvery-white strands, he understood what I was laughing about. His hair was a tangled mess and was ruffled up in almost every direction.

"You fix this mess this instant, Tenshi!" He huffed at me, grabbing his brush off the bedside table and thrusting it into my hands.

"Pfft, hahaha! Okay, okay Ray. I'm sorry! You just look so cute with your hair puffed up like that!" I giggled, taking the brush.

 _"I am not cute!"_ he hissed, turning his back on me and sulking until I started to brush his hair out.

"Oh Ray. You would never understand..." I whispered as I smiled, slowly running the brush through his hair, "The day I first met you back in Tenebrae, I thought you were cute. As we got older, you were still cute. Though you did get more and more handsome by the day. Even now, you are still cute to me. Hell at times, you are adorable.

You will always be cute to me, Ray. Nothing you say or do will change that. No matter how much you deny it, no matter how much you hate it. You're my cute Ray-Ray. My Sun, the Light in my dark sky.

Nothing will ever change that. Nothing could ever change that. When you found me out in the sylleblossom fields back in Tenebrae, I had been stuck out there. I lied to you that I had just decided to stay out there. You saved me, and when you did, you simultaneously stole my heart in the process.

What I'm trying to say Ravus, is that I can't lose you either, _for I love you as well._ "

A twitch ran through Ravus's body. He silently turned, pulling the brush from my hand an setting it on the night stand. Dragging me to lay down on the bed beside him despite not being covered by the sheets of the bed, he pulled me against his chest so his chin rested over the crown of my head. His Magitek arm rested over my hip, his hand palming my lower back, the metal cool for now but it would warm up soon as the heat of my body melted into it.

"One day, Tenshi..." I heard him whisper, his voice rough with an emotion I couldn't identify, and he wouldn't let me look at his face so I could see his expression, "One day, I will reclaim Tenebrae as its rightful king. And you will stand beside me crowned as Tenebrae's queen, dressed in the most beautiful of silks of all Eos has to offer, the most beautiful gems will adorn the crown you will bear. The sylleblossom fields will bloom again...and perhaps if you are willing to bless be with the privilege and honor, our children will run through those fields. Enjoying them as my sister, my mother and father, and you and I once did. This I swear to you."

My breath hitched. I knew Ravus meant this. He rarely said things with such conviction, such determination in his voice. He was going to reclaim Tenebrae for the two of us, I knew he would. We would be together, the two of us, and we would be able to start over.

"Yeah, We can do that. We'll go back to Tenebrae. We'll rule it together, and we'll both watch our children run through the sylleblossom fields. It's a promise Ravus, one I'll help you keep." I whispered back.

I felt the gentle press of slightly chapped lips to my forehead and I smiled. Yes, finally I was happy again...and so was Ravus.

**Author's Note:**

> In a way I'm going to say sorry...in a way...I'm not. I was having Ravus feels and having a bad day. Soooo, I basically took care of both of them at once. Yay me!! right?


End file.
